Small Bump
by LizzyIsAPLLeek
Summary: 'You Were Just A Small Bump, Unborn For Four Months Then Torn From Life. Maybe You Were Needed Up There But We're Still Unaware As Why.' -Noah Puckerman.
1. Chapter 1

Her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding. _Just to be sure. _She thought to herself. She honestly didn't know what was going to happen. As she waited, she looked up at herself in the glass mirror which was placed upon the bathroom wall. Her brown hair was falling out of it's tight ponytail, her brown eyes weary and tired.

She was fed up of this waiting, and her heart was growing wearier with every second she didn't know.

She walked over and sat on the toilet lid, shifting so she was comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can be on a toilet.

She let her head fall into her tanned hands.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and stared at what was in her hands.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw what she hoped she'd never see.

A tiny pink little plus sign on the pregnancy test in front of her.

How she have done this?

How did Rachel Berry, loud, ambitious, bigheaded girl of the Glee Club land herself in the role of mother?

Oh wait, yes she remembers now.

A drunken party, with Noah Puckerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel took a deep breath, her brown ponytail clinging to the side of her neck. Noah was coming round to practice their duet for Glee Club this week.

They had all been assigned partners, and Noah had happened to be hers, and for this partnership they had to think of a song - a love song to be exact - and sing it together.

But considering Rachel's condition, she was slightly terrified of singing with the boy that was fathering her baby.

She knew he wasn't ready, and maybe he'd never be ready and that's what scared her.

Because maybe she wasn't ready either.

Sure - she's always wanted to have kids, but now, at the age of 16?

No.

This was a Quinn Fabray sort of area.

Head cheerleader, popular and a bit of a bitch.

But this was not Rachel Berry's area.

"Hey." Noah walked into Rachel's room, his lips set in a thin hard line.

She knew straight away that he wasn't happy having her as a partner, and this made it so much harder to know that she hadn't really called him over to practice their duet.

It was so she could tell him that she was with child.

His child.

"So, what song are we going to practice? You get to pick. I suck at song choice." Noah sank down onto her pink bed, crumpling the newly washed and neatly layed out duvet cover.

Rachel rolled her eyes, turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. "What if I don't want to pick?" Rachel sighed.

"Since when do you ever pass up an opportunity to boss someone around?" Noah said mocking her aggravated tone.

Rachel sighed angry. "Your making it so hard for me to tell you!"

"Tell me what, Rachel! Your acting as if we're a couple. Which we are not. I'm with Quinn, for the love of God. I want nothing to do with you!" Noah screamed, making Rachel jump with fright.

Tears welled up in her eyes, she attempted to blink them back, but she knew that even as she tried to hold them back they were slowly slipping down her cheeks.

"I thought we were ..." Rachel paused. Was friends the right term to use? No, it wasn't. Her and Noah weren't even proper acquantinces, Rachel mentally face palmed before speaking her mind. "Well do you sleep with someone who you want nothing to do with?"

Noah's eyes widened in shock.

He'd seen Rachel mad before, just not this mad. This was terrifying sort of mad.

Surely he hadn't had a complete part in this.

"Rachel I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just- Wait, what do you mean I slept with you?" Noah scrunched his eyebrows.

He swore up and down that he'd never even tongued with Rachel Berry, let alone had sex with her.

"That party in August? A month ago ...?" Rachel attempted to start his memory flowing, but it just wouldn't.

"I-I don't remember."

"Well ..."

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Oh come on Rachel, just a sip?" Noah tried again, shoving the beer can in her face. _

_Rachel shook her head forcefully. "No way, I'm not an alcohol type of girl. Let alone a beer girl." _

_"Oh just try it." Noah snapped. Rachel shook her head again, but taken by surprise as he shoved the hole in the can at her mouth. She sucked at the can for a good 10 seconds, and was not revolted by the taste. _

_In fact she wasn't even in the slightest put off by the taste of the beer. "I think I need to get myself some of that stuff." Rachel giggled. _

_She already felt tipsy. _

_Rachel stumbled over too the liquor table - complete with tortilla chips and dips on the side of the table. Rachel grabbed two beer cans and downed them instantly. _

_Dipping one of the tortilla chip into the glass bowl, scooping out a lump of barbeque dip, she chomped on the chip. _

_She licked her lips, savoring the last taste before grabbing another beer can and downing that one. _

_Rachel walked over to Noah, as he began dancing. "Quit the dancing, and come with me."_

_Noah, in his drunk state, didn't argue as Rachel led him into the dark, cloak room. _

_"I like your idea, Berry." Noah slurred, unbuttoning his button-down shirt. _

_Rachel cames closer to him, pressing her lips to his. He lifted her shirt, throwing it across the room, as their kissing became more passionate with every taste of each other's mouth they got. _

_And, well I think you know where that led too._

_**-End Of Flashback- **_

"Why are you holding that against me? So we had sex, I've had sex with every girl in the school." Noah smirked, proud of himself for getting into _Rachel's _pants.

And everyone knew she wasn't a slut.

"I'm holding it against me, because I'm pregnant." Rachel blurted. Her hands covered her mouth.

Noah eyed her suspisciously. "Berry, I know what this is. Your trying to break me and Quinn up. I know - I'm a stud and you want me so badly right now, but your act is not working with me."

Rachel took a deep breath, heaving it out. She rifled around in her trash, finally bringing out a clear white pregnancy test.

Noah's eyes widened at the pink plus.

"Noah-"

"Puck." Noah interrupted, correcting her.

"I wasn't lying. I'm pregnant."

Just saying the words made her cringe.

"Whatever, the baby is your responsibility. I don't want anything to do with it."

And with that, Noah stood up, walking out of the room, leaving Rachel staring at his back as he slammed the door shut.

Rachel slid down onto the floor and sobbed into her hands.

Noah sat in his room, the door locked. He tried to hide the overwhelming feeling to cry but he just couldn't.

Tears leaked from his big brown eyes, staring down at the test in his hands.

He hadn't given it back.

He couldn't.

He just wanted to sit there, staring at the test.

Noah knew he'd reacted to the pregnancy like a dick - and he hadn't meant for it to happen. He wanted Rachel to know that he'd be there for her and the baby.

Noah's bottom lip trembled, as he debated whether or not to call Rachel up and tell her that he was sorry for the way he had acted at her house.

Then, his feelings caught him off guard, grabbing his phone and dialing Rachel's number.

She picked up on the third ring. "Rachel?"

"Noah." She sobbed down the line. "I need you. I need you here. I can't do this without you."

"I know, Rachel. That's why I'm going to be there. For you, for the baby. Everything."

There was only silence on the line.

But Noah knew, that the way her sobs on her end of the line were quietening down that she was greatful.

"I'm gonna be a mom." She whispered at last.

"Yep, and I'm gonna be a dad." Noah sighed into the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stood, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was sure anyone could tell that she had put on weight.

Even if it was the tiniest bit.

Her hair was greasy and rats taily, forcing her to tie it back in a ponytail. Which made it look much better.

She straightened out the creases she were sure were there in her perfect pleated and ironed skirt.

She buttoned up her blouse, and placed the cardigan over the top.

She pulled her socks up to her knees, and slipped on the cream coloured pumps, before walking out.

Rachel stared down at her stomach.

She was still gathering the news that there was a tiny being in her stomach, growing.

Relying on her to keep it warm, to keep it safe.

She hadn't seen it yet, but it was in her world now.

"Berry! You coming with me to school?" Noah yelled his car parking outside her house.

"Noah, are you sure you won't get shunned for being seen at school with me? Let alone driving me to school." Rachel sighed.

This was going to be hard.

Especially as she's pregnant with his child - and everytime they were seen together they laughed and said they were sleeping together.

Or that Rachel was a slut.

The first part was true - they had slept with each other.

But she wasn't a slut, surely.

"Oh well, screw them." Noah smirked, pushing his car door open.

Rachel smiled, and climbed into the car.

"You do drive safely, don't you?" Rachel asked scaredly.

"Of course I do, Berry. What do you take me for?" Noah chuckled.

"A boy that knocks up innocent girls by the name of Rachel Berry." She poked her tongue out at Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes at her remark. "I know, I know. Have you been thinking about how hard this is going to be because of me being a jock and you being ... you?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about it. I've been thinking about it too much. Sometimes I hate my brain, it just makes me think of all the negative things in life, as opposed to thinking of the positives. I'm sure there's a few positives right now. Like we're actually chatting and your being nice to me instead of ignoring me in Glee Club practice ... Um ... That's all I've got."

"Here's one positive, you and the baby are healthy." Noah smiled at Rachel.

Rachel's cheeks flamed red hot, a gesture she usually only saved for Finn when he spoke to her.

If he spoke to her that is.

"Well, hopefully. We'll need to go to a doctors appointment soon." Rachel laughed.

"Don't be so negative, Berry." Noah commanded.

"Sorry, yes sir." Rachel giggled, as he pulled up into the school parking lot. "You wait in the car for 50 seconds, so I'm in the school before you ... That way you won't get a slushie facial." Rachel sighed, pushing the door open.

"No way, I'm coming with you." Noah said, pushing open his door and climbing out next to her.

Quinn pranced over to her boyfriend. "Why hello there, boyfriend." Quinn said awfully cheerful.

"Hello, Quinn." Noah said obviously annoyed that she was so cheerful.

"What are you doing with manhands?" Quinn asked, taking in Rachel's existence.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Noah, I'll be going. Thanks for the ride."

"Shoo-shoo." Quinn made a gesture with her hands, that Rachel didn't quite understand.

Rachel backed away, turning around and walking into the school that she loved quite dearly.

School was where she could escape home, which was stressful enough.

Too much stress for Rachel to handle.

And now that there was this baby involved, it just wouldn't be good for her to be stuck at home all the time.

There was always pressure on Rachel to get good grades, for her to get New Directions to a win at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals, for her to always sing well.

To always get to school on time.

Every day of every year there was always pressure on her.

Rachel sank into her chair in Spanish class, as Mr. Schue walked in.

He flashed his toothy smile at the class. "Hello class."

Rachel just opened her book and pretended she was listening.

While the whole time her hands were flat on her stomach, imagining she was talking to her baby.

Rachel was pretty sure that when she had the baby she'd like to keep it, even if Noah and anyone else thought she wasn't ready.

If Noah wouldn't help her raise this baby - then she'd do it alone.

She wouldn't give it up for adoption and if anyone even mentioned abortion she'd rip their throats out.

"Rachel!" Artie's voice screamed in her face, making Rachel come out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Artie?" She asked.

"Class ended about 5 minutes ago. You were oblivious. You didn't do any work at all. And it's Glee Club rehearsal now."

Rachel moved her body out of the chair and walked down the hall, trying to spot Noah so she could speak to him.

But he wasn't there.

She walked into the Glee room, and sat down on a chair in the farthest corner at the back.

She couldn't face being at the front today.

"Hey, Berry." Noah hissed at her from next to her.

Rachel jumped. "Hello, Puck."

"You called me Puck?" Noah looked shocked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Rachel asked, thinking that was what he wanted her to call him.

"No, it just shocked me a bit that's all." Noah laughed.

Rachel giggled halfheartedly as Mr. Schue filed into the room, as well as the other kids.

"Rachel, have you got a heart string tugging solo for us today? You said you'd have a song prepared for us by today." Mr. Schue said.

Rachel's mind raced.

She did?

With everything with Noah and the baby, she'd forgotten all about what she'd said to anyone.

Rachel was sure she could just sing a song off the top of her head.

She pulled herself out of the comfort of the chair and whispered to Brad the pianist. "When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne."

It was a bit out of her comfort zone, but she loved the song.

"_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cried-_" Rachel sang another line or two, when the bile started rising up her throat.

Rachel's mouth snapped shut, her hand covering her mouth as she ran out of the room, Puck shortly following.

Quinn looked shocked, but inside her mind she knew that something fishy was going on.

And she was determined to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah stormed into the girls bathroom, hearing puking noises. He mentally heaved, pushing the stall door open to see Rachel puking her guts out. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

In all honesty - he had come in here to shout at her. He had thought that Rachel - being her dramatic self - was trying to let Quinn find out.

He means, he will have to tell her eventually but at the moment - only in the fifth week of her pregnancy - better not.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel smiled, standing up, and pulling the flush on the toilet. "Sorry about that."

"Am I going to have to put up with that every morning?" Noah asked jokingly.

Rachel nodded, walking swiftly to the sink and washing her hands. "I'm afraid so, Noah."

"Stop calling me, Noah." Noah pouted.

"Shhhh." She hushed him, giggling, flicking water in his face.

"Meanie." Noah pouted. "Look we better get back to Glee Club rehearsal."

Rachel walked over to Noah, as he was about to open the door.

She stopped him. "I-I think we should tell Mr. Schue. It's the right thing to do - everyone's going to be thinking I'm sick and if he knows, then at least he knows the truth."

"You know what - I was thinking that too." Noah smiled.

Of course, Noah wasn't really thinking that. It wasn't a good idea. In fact - it wasn't even a logical idea. Mr. Schue would never be able to keep this a secret and he'd end up spilling it to Emma who would end up spilling it to the rest of the world. Either that or Rachel will use her pregnancy in defense. Not that Noah could really blame her - this school is scary at times.

Usually, Noah is the scary part in this school - but he's mellowed out a bit. Especially since he'd found out he's going to be a father.

"Noah, did you hear what I said?" Rachel asked.

Noah's mind snapped back to reality. "Sorry?"

"We need to go back to rehearsal's." Rachel laughed.

"Oh right. Wouldn't they be over by now?" Noah's eyebrows furrowed.

"Probably, but we need to talk to Mr. Schue." Rachel laughed, tugging on his elbow - stringing him along.

They finally reached the choir room, pushing the door open.

Mr. Schue's face lit up seeing Noah and Rachel walk into the room. "Hey guys! I was worried about you two."

"We thought you would be. Noah was helping me." Rachel smiled at Noah gratefully - playing the 'just friends' part perfectly.

Noah, well he wasn't as lucky. "Yeah." He smiled.

"There's something fishy going on here isn't there?" Mr. Schue sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked in mock confusion.

"Your running off sick - and apparently out of instinct - Puck runs after you. You two weren't even accquantinces before, so what's going on now? Quinn said she caught you looking a bit queasy in the parking lot - where Puck had dropped you off! Explain. Now." Mr. Schue babbled on.

"Okay, let's cut the crap." Rachel sighed, using a term that was so like Noah. "No- I mean Puck, and I have a secret. A secret that we can trust you, and only you, with. No telling Ms. Pilsbury or anyone else, okay?"

"Okay ..."

"I'm pregnant." Rachel sighed.

Mr. Schue began chuckling hysterically.

Noah and Rachel exchanged nervous glances.

"You must be kidding me." Mr. Schue said in between laughing fits.

Then he caught their expressions.

"Your being serious?"

Rachel nodded, staring at Noah scaredly.

"What's that got anything to do with Noah, then?" Mr. Schue laughed, gesturing to him.

"Because - well - because I'm the father." Noah said, the words tasted like gravel in his mouth. Alien and unhealthy.

He was going to be a father.

At 16.

"Oh my god guys ... I'm not sure whether to say congratulations or I'm sorry." Mr. Schue sighed, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't say either. Just don't do anything. Don't say anything, don't tweet anythings, don't text anything, don't even mention it to us. We don't want anyone finding out. Especially not Quinn who will burn Rachel like a witch if she finds out." Noah spat.

"Okay." Mr. Schue nodded.

Rachel turned to Noah. "I need to get home. Do you think you could give me a lift?"

"Sure, Rach." Noah smiled, picking his keys up from the piano and sliding them into the palm of his left hand.

But as Rachel left the choir room, she could swear she felt eyes on her.

Little did she know that it was Quinn Fabray's eyes.

**Authors Note.**

**Oooooohhhh! I'm mean. Sorry for the lack of updates - one thing you should know about me. I don't update quickly. So sorry about the wait for all you impatient readers. If you read my 'After The Missing Letter' story, then you'll know why I'm so slow on my updates. But otherwise - I won't bother explaining hehe. So I guess this makes it my first official authors note in this story! Gawd, I feel like I should have put something before! -feeling like a bad author- okay, I won't keep you here any longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter loves :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel stood in the empty choir room, waiting for all the swarms of Glee kids to run in - exaggerating about how tiring Spanish or Cheerio practice or football practice was.

Rachel felt alone.

She had managed to get out of Spanish lesson early, due to her sickness. Mr. Schue was sympathetic, but she was fed up of him giving her sympathy.

She didn't want it - she was pregnant not sick.

Her hand fell to her stomach, patting it gently as she leant back in the chair, almost toppling over.

"Oh my god, look it's the whale." Quinn snorted snottily, her blonde high pony swishing through the door.

Rachel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Noah walked in, his eyes scanning the room - he was worried about Rachel. They had hardly spoken today and she had ran out of Spanish all of a sudden, looking incredibly pale.

_Stop it, Noah. Your acting as if you and Rachel are a couple. But your not, your with Quinn. _

Noah looked over at Quinn, then back at Rachel. As soon as he looked at Rachel he noticed Finn Hudson sat next to her.

"So what's with the running out of Spanish class all of a sudden, Rach?" Finn asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Rachel sighed, running a hand through her lank, greasy brown hair.

She'd been forgetting to wash it a lot, and today she'd also forgotten to tie it into a ponytail.

Oh well, it's even more of a reason for Quinn to tease her.

Quinn glared at Rachel from across the room.

Rachel sighed frustratedly at Quinn's unkindness.

Then Noah approached her. "Are you alright!?" He asked worriedly, forgetting about Finn's existance.

Rachel stood up, hauling Noah out of the choir room and into the girls bathroom. "Noah, I'm fine. The baby's just been making me sick is all."

"I'm sorry, I feel as if I'm ruining your life, Rachel. You're meant to have an amazing life ahead of you - not a mom at 16." Noah apologized.

Wait did _the _Noah Puckerman, just apologize to Rachel Berry?

"Your not ruining my life, Puck. I'm excited about this now." Rachel smiled reassuringly at Puck.

"Well isn't this an interesting scene to see?" Quinn's high, patronizing voice smirked from across the room. "Puck may we have a moment please?"

"Sure ..."

"And if you didn't guess, Puckerman. We're finished." Quinn glared at him, before he left the room.

Quinn marched over to Rachel. "Keep your paws off my man, Berry."

Rachel stared down at the pumps on her feet.

When Rachel didn't answer, she felt her body being shoved into one of the sinks behind her.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel whispered.

"Oh, you will be, Berry. Karma's always watching." Quinn snarled, before stomping out angrily.

Rachel tried to distract herself - trying not to let herself cry.

To not let her be beaten by Quinn Fabray.

But Quinn was everything Rachel wasn't.

Gorgeous, popular, amazing.

Sure she was an egotistical bigoted bitch - but she had her perks too.

No wonder Noah loved Quinn and not Rachel.

Noah burst through the doors of the bathroom. "Rachel, did she hurt you - did she do anything to you?"

"I'm not sure ... I think she might have threatened me."

"That bitch I'm going to kill her-"

"That's your ex girlfriend your talking about." Rachel sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rachel sniffed a bit too loudly.

Noah's hand cupped her jaw.

She shook his hand off.

"Look at me." Noah tried.

Rachel shook her head.

"_Look _at me." He pleaded.

Rachel eye's met his, and his face clenched up.

"She made you cry."

Rachel wiped away the tears that were streaking her cheek.

"Wipe those tears away Berry because I'm taking you out." Noah smiled.

"Where?" Rachel sniffed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel sat on the bed in her room - Noah scouring the DVD shelves above her bed.

"Are you sure your alright? Quinn must have put loads of stress on you with all her bitchinesss." Noah asked, worriedly.

"Puck stop worrying, I'm fine." Rachel assured, shoving another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Rachel's mouth raised into a smirk, as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it in direction of Noah.

Popcorn bounced off of his buff body.

Noah turned around - his face portraying anger. "Your in for it now." He grabbed one of the many pillows scattering the ground, and hit her with it.

Rachel led on the bed - giggling her head off.

Another handful of popcorn was thrown at Noah, and another pillow hit Rachel - more giggles filled the room.

"Do your dad's even know I'm here?" Noah asked, pausing the film that was on the TV. The Bounty Hunter was playing.

One of Rachel's favorite movies - and Noah seemed to be enjoying it also.

"Nope ... There out of town in New Jersey."

There was a silence.

"I'll have to tell them soon." Rachel began, breaking the silence in the room. Noah looked at her as if to expand her words. "Tell them about me being pregnant."

Noah nodded his head in understanding.

Rachel felt her hand being placed into his as Noah looked up at her and smiled. "Not just you will have to tell them. _We _will have to tell them."

Rachel smiled at the boy that was sat in front of her.

Every feeling for Finn had left her body - and was replaced by a special type of love for Noah Puckerman.

This unusual feeling was the type of feeling she saved for Finn Hudson, not the biggest player in the school.

Usually, Noah would be out banging some girl after breaking up with Quinn Fabray - the most popular head bitch of McKinley High -, not sat on Rachel Berry's bed, making small talk and watching The Bounty Hunter and having popcorn and pillow fights.

"Hey, here's an idea." Noah began, switching the TV off as he looked around the room, his eyes placing the guitar in the corner of the room. "You play?" Noah gestured to the guitar.

Rachel nodded sheepishly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "But only my own songs."

"So you sing, you play the guitar and you write songs. Well let's just hope our kid has your brains."

Rachel giggled, her cheeks turning redder, another compliment.

"Would you sing to me?" Noah asked cheekily.

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't ..."

"Your Rachel Berry, of course you can!"

"Exactly, I'm _Rachel Berry. _I'm actually quite shy when it comes down to it, Noah. As much as that suprises you."

"Actually that doesn't surprise me at all. You seem very insecure and shy deep down." Noah smiled down at the ground.

Noah looked back up to see Rachel's blush growing, and a smile plastered to her face. His heart skipped a beat - knowing that it was him that had made her smile.

"Please? Sing?" Noah batted his eyelids at Rachel.

Rachel sighed, standing up and wandering over to the guitar, and picking it up, placing her bottom on the floor, crossing her legs.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Noah smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to sing a song called 'Little House'." Rachel smiled, as she began strumming the chords to her song.

"_I love this place_

_But it's haunted without you_

_My tired heart_

_Is beating so slow_

_Our hearts sing less than_

_We wanted, we wanted_

_Our hearts sing 'cause_

_We do not know, we do not know_

_To light the night, to help us grow_

_To help us grow_

_It is not said, I always know_

_You can catch me_

_Don't you run, don't you run_

_If you live another day_

_In this happy little house_

_The fire's here to stay_

_To light the night, to help us grow_

_To help us grow_

_It is not said, I always know_

_Please don't make a fuss, it won't go away_

_The wonder of it all_

_The wonder that I made_

_I am here to stay_

_I am here to stay_

_Stay ..._"

Rachel's voice quivered at the end of the song, tears welling up in her eyes. She blew out a breath and smiled at the ground.

Only then did she notice that Noah's face somewhere between all of that had placed itself an inch away from hers.

So close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

And then his lips crashed to hers.

As the kiss slowly ended, and they pulled away from each other - Rachel sighed.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?"

"Sure." Noah smiled.

"Okay, whaddya want? We literally only have coke or lemonade though."

"I guess I'll have a coke." Noah laughed.

Rachel smiled, walking out into the landing.

Her mind was crowded with thoughts of her and Noah's kiss.

It was pure perfection.

And it's still pure perfection.

Rachel hummed under her breath, putting one foot on the first stair.

That's when she felt hands shove her from behind and her body began to tumble.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Quinn's cackling laugh.

And then the pure perfection ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Noah sat on the bed, nibbling on his already chewed nail. Surely, it doesn't take this long to get a glass and pour some drinks on it.

Noah pushed himself off of the bed and pulled the door to her bedroom open. His eyes scanned the upstairs hallway - no sign of Rachel there.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his heart skipping a beat, as worry filled his mind.

Noah's feet hit the stairs, as he tried to find Rachel.

That's when his eyes placed the limp, lifeless body laying in front of him.

He ran down the stairs, his arms wrapping around her limp body.

_Was she breathing? _

As if to answer Noah's question, Rachel let out a light little groan, her eyes opening. Her face had paled by about ten shades and her whole body was pounding with pain.

Noah's face was in front of her - but it hurt just to open her eyes.

Rachel's eyes squeezed tightly.

Her weak voice, croaked to Noah. "I think we need to go to the hospital ... T-the baby ..."

Noah's heart skipped a beat once again.

"Hey, hey ... The baby's fine, okay? At least she/he will be." Noah's hand rubbed Rachel's slightly raised belly, the other hand stroking her hair.

Rachel winced again as his hand stroked her hair.

"Your right, I need to get you to the hospital."

Noah's hands fumbled with his phone as he dialed Finn's number.

A hassled, sleepy Finn Hudson's phone began to ring loudly - probably waking up the entire household. His hands splayed across his bed, trying to find the phone. Effortlessly he grabbed the phone - which had landed in his hands, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

Finn groaned as he heard his best friend's voice come clear across the speaker.

He held the phone away from his ear, too loud for him to concentrate on at 11PM.

"Finn, are you like properly awake?" Noah asked.

"Sorta. Now. Thanks to you." Finn grumbled.

"Good. I need you to get in the car and come to Rachel's house." Noah instructed.

"What? Why? And why are you in Rachel's house? Dude, did you get in her pants?" Finn asked, sitting upright.

"Already done that. She's fallen down the stairs, she's groaning a lot -"

Finn cut him off. "Ew mate, did not need to know the details."

"FINN! THIS IS NOT A BLOODY JOKE!" Noah yelled, making the pale Rachel in his lap, squirm and groan again. "If your not going to help, I'll ring Mike. Or Mr. Schue. I just need you here because we need to get Rachel to the hospital."

"Why, did you excite her too much?" Finn joked.

"STOP. FINN, SHE'S PREGNANT AND SHE'S JUST FALLEN DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS. SHE COULD LOOSE THE BABY AND I COULD LOOSE HER. JUST PLEASE GET YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS DOWN HERE NOW." Noah screamed.

"W-what do you mean, Rachel's pregnant?" Finn asked scaredly. Shocked at his friends sudden outburst of anger.

"I knocked Rachel up." Noah whispered, Rachel groaned again. Noah's thumb brushed over her jaw, rubbing it over and over again.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?" Finn said.

"Because, it's not the easiest topic to bring up. Now get your fat ass here, please. Rachel is in a load of pain, and there's like a 50% chance of her loosing the baby, okay? Just please get here now."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Finn disconnected the call.

Noah sat there, stroking Rachel's here.

"Finn'll be here and you'll be okay."

Rachel was now unconscious but even in her unconscious state, she could feel his lips on her forehead and the words ringing her ears as he spoke them.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."


	8. Chapter 8

Noah's hand gripped Rachel's, so tight that he could see her knuckles turning a deathly shade of white.

Rachel groaned again, and Noah began to stroke her hair once more. "Hey, hey we're nearly there now."

Rachel groaned in reply and closed her eyes again.

If Noah was being truly honest, he was absolutely terrified of what might happen when they get to the hospital.

Noah Puckerman was never scared, but right now he was.

In fact scared wasn't the right term to use – he was crapping his pants.

"Do you even know _who _pushed her?" Finn asked from the drivers seat as the pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Right now, Finn I don't even know if she was pushed. She might have just tripped and fell but right now – that doesn't seem very likely." Noah sighed, pushing strands of hair off of Rachel's forehead.

"Why? Why doesn't it seem very likely?" Finn asked nosily.

"Rachel has some beef with Quinn. Quinn pretty much wants to murder her with her bare hands and to be honest, I think Quinn might have snuck into her house and pushed her down the stairs and ran away from the scene." Noah sighed once more.

"I don't know man. But it does seem like a very Quinn thing to do, I must admit." Finn sighed, pulling into the only opened space in the lot.

Noah pushed the door to the backseat open, lifting Rachel up bridal style and running into the hospital building.

A nervous, panicky feeling roared in his stomach as he laid Rachel across Finn's lap, as he went to go and tell the doctors what had happened.

"Hey, Rachel ... You may or may not be able to hear this right now – cause I'm not entirely sure whether your sleeping or what, but ... You need to try to hang in there for Puck. Puck's terrified right now, and he loves you. He really does. You can just see it in his eyes, how much he loves you." Finn looked down at her stomach awkwardly. "The both of you. And as for you baby, you need to hang in there for you dad and your mom okay? I don't know if they'd manage it if they lose you." Finn whispered.

The doctor moved over to Rachel, picking her up and carrying her into one of the whitewashed hospital rooms.

_**2 Hours Later. **_

Rachel yawned, her eyes opening. A pounding in her head frequently there. Rachel's eyes flickered to the side of her where Noah was there, his head in his hand, the other hand gripping Rachel's tightly.

She couldn't get those three words he had said to her while she was unconscious, out of her head.

I, Love and You.

It was just all too surreal.

How could a boy like Noah Puckerman be in love with a girl like her?

She's just Rachel Berry.

Plain old boring Rachel Barbara Berry, no one wants to love her.

Do they?

"Noah." Rachel whispered.

Noah's head snapped up, and his eyes met Rachel's. His body crushed against hers as he threw his arms around her neck. "Oh my god, Rachel ... I was freaking terrified. You – she –" Noah quietly sobbed.

"Noah, please don't cry." Rachel fiddled with Noah's ear, as he chuckled.

"Sorry, you just had me so worried." Noah whispered, that's when she felt the familiar tingle of Noah's lips on hers, and a rush of acceleration ran throughout her body.

"Well, I'm fine ..." Rachel patted her belly. "Both of us should be just fine."

_**With Finn. **_

Finn marched up to Quinn, his skin tight and his eyes ablaze, ready to set fire to the witch that was standing before his very own eyes.

"YOU CRAZY LITTLE BITCH, QUINN FABRAY!" Finn screamed, running over to her. He used all his willpower not to slap her in the face.

"What do you mean Finn?" Quinn batted her eyelids at him.

"You know what I mean. You pushed Rachel down the stairs." Finn said angrily.

"No, I didn't. I don't know what you mean." Quinn shrugged as Coach Sylvester called each of the cheerio's names in turn. "Gotta dash." She winked at Finn before running off.

"SHE'S PREGNANT, YOU KNOW? YOU ENDANGERED, NOT ONLY HER LIFE, BUT HER BABY'S TOO. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, QUINN FABRAY, REALLY ASHAMED." Finn screeched, before stomping off.

_**With Rachel and Noah. **_

"Look, there is no reason that if we can detect a heartbeat, that this baby won't be perfectly healthy." The doctor said, running the scanner across Rachel's belly.

Noah and Rachel clung onto each other's hands, scared.

That's when they heard the whirring of a heartbeat.

Their baby's heartbeat.

"O-Oh my god." Rachel whispered, tears streaking her cheeks. "That's our baby ..." Rachel turned to Noah. "Our baby is fine, we're gonna be just fine."

_**1 hour later – 7PM. **_

Rachel looked up from the TV to see Quinn Fabray standing in front of her. "Look, Rachel. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were pregnant – I would have never have pushed you otherwise."

"Quinn, do you actually understand how much pain you've caused Noah. He's been breaking his heart today. He thought I was going to die. He thought that I was going to miscarriage. What if I had have miscarried? It would have been all your fault. And all the pain and heartbreak that me and Noah would have been going through, would have also been your fault. And if you don't mind I need to rest. So could you please leave?" Rachel snapped.

Quinn turned to leave, before her blonde ponytail swished back and she looked at Rachel. "I'm really, sorry you know."

Before she walked out.

That's when Noah's head popped up.

"Why didn't you tell me it was her that pushed you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel took a deep breath, not sure how to reply to Noah's question. "I guess .. She's been addicted to hurting me. Calling me a bitch, slapping me in the girls toilets. I didn't want to worry you further. You were already worried about me Noah."

Noah bit his lip, sexily. "I could have protected you. I would never have let you get pushed down the stairs."

"Noah, please can we save this for tomorrow? I'm so tired and it's been a stressful day." Rachel murmured, gripping Noah's hand.

Noah nodded. "We don't have to continue this. As long as I know now who pushed you, and that you and our baby is safe then I'm fine."

Rachel smiled, and snuggled down under the itchy hospital covers, closing her eyes and drifitng into a dreamless sleep.

_**The Next Morning. **_

Noah yawned, sitting up and looking around the room. He was startled by the truth that Quinn had really pushed Rachel down the stairs, and Rachel had really nearly died and miscarried. Noah wiped a slick of sweat off of his forehead.

Rachel sat up then. "I just had the worse dream, ever."

Noah looked at Rachel and realized then that it must have been the worse dream ever, as there were tears sparkling in her eyes. "What was it babe?"

"I dreamt you left me and went back to Quinn. Then I lost the baby, and my dad's kicked me out. I was homeless, I couldn't come to school anymore. I couldn't come to Glee Club. My dad's hated me, you hated me, Quinn hated me. And that I had no one and in the end of my dream I killed myself." Rachel shuddered at the thought of that nightmare.

Noah's grip on Rachel's hand tightened. He hadn't let go of it all night. "I'm never leaving you, okay? Your dad's will not hate you, and if they do we can always turn to my mom, okay? Quinn will get used to us being together, I'm sure of it. And our baby is going to have the best life a child has ever had."

Rachel smiled weakly, and nodded. "I just can't wait to get out of this hospital."

As if on cue the doctor walked in and smiled at Rachel and Noah. "You can go home now, Ms. Puckerman."

Rachel glanced sideways at Noah and giggled.

He had put her name down as 'Puckerman' instead of 'Berry'.

Rachel smiled widely and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." The doctor smiled widely her pearly white teeth showing before walking back out the white lab coats that doctors always seem to wear flowing out behind her.

Rachel felt bile rising up in her throat, as she attempted to swallow it down it only came up quicker. "One second." Rachel croaked, before jumping out of bed and running to the toilet, and throwing up.

Noah looked puzzled as he also got up and followed.

"Bloody morning sickness." Rachel laughed.

Noah smiled, leaning against the door.

"No offense, but can you stop looking at me like that. It's really turning me on, and I'm already pregnant." Rachel giggled, staring down at the white speckles on the bathroom tiles.

Noah laughed, and stood up straighter, walking over to Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How does this feel?" He murmured into her ear.

"Amazing." Rachel simply replied.

Noah began to trail butterfly kisses down Rachel's neck. "What about this?" He asked, still sucking on her neck as if he was a vampire.

"Even more amazing."

His hands straddled her thighs. "And what about this."

"Oh, for the love of God." Rachel moaned, spinning round and pressing her lips to Noah's. Noah smirked into the kiss.

"Well, good morning." Noah winked, their foreheads still pressed together.

"Good morning to you too."

Rachel smoothed out her hair, the ends flicking up in a curl.

"Do you reckon you could leave so I could get dressed?" Rachel laughed.

"Sure, baby." Noah smiled, before leaving.

Rachel stripped down till she was bare naked, and grabbed her bra and pants from the duffel bag on the floor.

She hooked the bra together, and slid into her pants.

Then Rachel grabbed her track pants and green hoodie, and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

The hoodie was the best thing to wear, especially now she's pregnant. You could hardly see the bump, which was surely growing bigger every single minute she looked down at it.

"You dressed yet, babe?"

Rachel was caught off guard by a tiny fluttering sensation in her stomach.

That's when she realized the baby was kicking. "Do you like your daddy's voice?" Rachel cooed. "NOAH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Rachel screeched.

The door burst open, and Noah ran in looking worried.

"Speak a minute." Rachel ordered.

"Uhm ... Hi?" Noah chuckled.

The fluttering sensation started up in Rachel's belly. Rachel grabbed Noah's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Noah instantly felt the fluttering under his hand. "Oh my god, our baby." Noah whispered. "That's our baby."

Rachel nodded. "It sure is."


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel led on the bed - her face nuzzling the fluffy pillow."Rach, you need to get up." Noah prodded Rachel slightly, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Why?" Rachel groaned, her voice slightly muffled from where it was in the pillow.

"School, remember? That thing that you go to learn and get clever. Although it's never helped me."

"You are clever, Puck. You just need to believe in that."

Rachel sat up, and looked at Noah. Her brown eyes bored into his.

Then she flopped back onto the bed, her head smashing against the comfy mattress.

"Rachel, please. Your holding me up at school now as well." Noah grumbed.

Rachel graoned again, before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Fine. But today before my parents get home from their trip tomorrow, we have to spend loads of time together okay? Because then you have to go back home and I'm going to miss you so much and-"

Noah cut Rachel off by pressing her lips to his. "Shush, Rachel. Okay? I might not have to go, just yet. Maybe we can tell your dads." His fingers gently brushed against her bump. "Because this has grown a lot bigger since they last saw you."

Rachel giggled at the touch. "That tickled."

"It did?" He growled, seductively into her ear.

Rachel nodded, slightly. "I better get changed if we've gotta get to school."

She knelt down, and grabbed her jeans and cartoon t-shirt and shoved it on - she was only in her underwear already.

Rachel quickly sprayed some deoderant and tied her wet and newly washed hair into a ponytail.

"Someone looks gorgeous."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm not. I look fat and ugly." She shrugged her black jacket on and slipped her converses on.

"Your not fat, your pregnant." Noah sighed, hugging her.

"What's the difference?" Rachel shrugged. Noah sighed, and grasped Rachel's hand and tugged her down the stairs carefully.

They burst out the doors and into Noah's car.

Rachel sank down into the seat and stared out the window, the room getting stuffy.

"I'm worried about my fathers finding out about this." Rachel admitted, her breathing hitched.

"Don't worry, please, Rachel. If you worry and stress too much you could miscarry. I don't want that. Nor do you."

Rachel sighed, and folded her arms over her chest as he pulled into the parking lot.

She pushed the door open and jumped out, rushing indoors and to the busy and bustling school hallway.

Noah's lips pressed to Rachel's temple as his eyes found the group of people standing in a crowd in front of one single locker.

Quinn Fabray's locker.

"One second." Noah smiled, before dashing over.

Rachel made her way to her locker - only a few centimeters away from Quinn's locker where he was standing.

Noah stood there.

"So, our bet about Berry?" Karofsky hissed. "Managed to fulfill it?"

Noah gave a grave nod. He handed Karofsky his phone with a video taped to it. "She's fallen in love with me."

Karofsky handed me $100.

Noah turned around, to see Rachel. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"You used me. It was all for a bet. You told me you loved me, made me actually believe it all for money? Your despicable, Noah Puckerman. I hate you." Rachel yelled, running into the girls bathroom.

Her world crashed down around her.

Rachel fumbled around in her bag before grasping the sharp blade in her hand.

Why did she even have this?

Precautionary matters.

Immediately she dropped it on the ground as she heard someone bash open the door of the stall.

The blade fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Rachel ..." Noah whispered. "Please, just stop and listen to me. Hear me out. I _do _love you."

"Last time you said that and I believed you, you broke my heart." Rachel whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then she felt a rippling pain sear across her stomach. "NOAH!" Rachel screamed.

Noah ran towards her. "What is it?"

"Just-get-help." Rachel panted.


	11. Chapter 11

Noah ran out into the corridor, panic flowing through his body.

What was going on?

Was Rachel going into labour?

No way, it was too early.

Way too early.

"Mr. Schue!" Noah yelled, interrupting Spanish class.

Mr. Schuester's head snapped up. "Yes, Puck? Your not due in Spanish for another two lessons."

"It's Rachel." He choked out, then a tear slid down his cheek as he spoke these few words. "I think she might be miscarrying."

Mr. Schuester's face went pale. Paler than pale as he placed down the marker pen and rushed over to me. "Where is she?"

"She's in the-the girls bathroom." Noah whispered, trying not to let the many tears brewing in his eyes slip down his cheeks. But it was no use - they did anyway.

Mr. Schue banged the girls toilet's door open, only to see a pale, pained looking Rachel on the floor clutching her stomach as if she was clinging onto it for dear life.

"Okay, Rachel do you reckon you can stand?" Mr. Schue bend down and asked her.

Rachel nodded - too afraid to speak.

"Noah, I need you to give Rachel a hand and then I need you to give me a full description of what happened then I'll drive you both to the hospital and you can get checked out, Rach." Mr. Schue soothed, rubbing Rachel's back.

Noah pressed his lips to Rachel's temple - expecting an immediate refuse to let him even touch her - but she didn't.

She just stood there, tears falling from her eyes.

Rachel attempted to take a step forward, but nearly fell instantly - her legs evidently giving way.

Noah's arms wrapped around her waist, so she didn't fall in a pile on the floor. He hauled her up and held her bridal style in his arms.

Rachel whimpered, snuggling into Noah's collarbone.

"Noah, can you please give me a full description of what happened?" Mr. Schue asked impatiently.

Noah stared down at Rachel's small and frail frame before giving a slight nod. "I ran in and saw Rachel holding a razor blade - we had just had a huge argument and she was obviously disappointed in me and extremely upset. I tried to apologize, she got up and then she felt a searing pain and she told me to get help. That's all I know that happened. The other moments I was getting you." Noah sighed, as his free hand fingered with Rachel's loose top, so that the baby bump was revealed.

Rachel trembled at the touch of Noah's hands on her belly.

He'd put them there so many times before but this was something more important, more scary, more life like.

There were so many moments during Rachel's pregnancy that had never made sense to her, like they didn't seem real.

Like the feel of Noah's hands on her belly, even while there wasn't a bump, the feeling of the way he told her he loved her every day even if it wasn't face to face, the way he kissed her and her baby bump.

Maybe it wasn't the moments in the pregnancy that didn't make sense to her, it was the moments she shared with Noah.

No doubt Noah would go running back to Quinn if this was a miscarriage.

There were no doubts in Rachel's mind, whatsoever.

Five minutes later they had got to Lima's local hospital, Rachel was still in Noah's arms and she was still trembling.

But now likewise was he.

But still Noah tried to be strong for Rachel, for their baby.

As they rushed into the hospital, everything seemed like it was in slow motion for both Rachel and Puck.

As they lowered Rachel into a wheelchair and wheeled her hurriedly across the white speckled floors - the floors he had grown accustomed too.

It seemed unreal that Rachel had only got out of hospital less than 48 hours ago and she was already back here - but with a completely different problem.

Noah sank down in the plush waiting area chairs, Mr. Schue sat beside him.

"Puck, you need to stop worrying. It'll probably be fine."

"So your saying that if this was Emma, or even Terri, you wouldn't be completely worried shitless?"

"I'm not saying that-"

"Exactly! Mr. Schue you just don't get it. I broke Rachel's heart and then she's losing the baby - this miscarriage, if it is one, is all my fault!"

"Rachel's been through a lot these past few months, Puck. You don't know that this is your fault entirely."

"Entirely? So your saying that a part of it is my fault?" Noah snapped, rage seething throughout his body. Noah looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a panic attack and when I get panicky, I get angry."

"That's fine Puck. I don't head first know what your going through, but I can at least try to help. Is there anything I can get you?"

"D'you reckon you could pop to the store, and get a 'I'm Sorry' card for Rachel, some flowers, roses to be exact because those are her favorites, and some chocolates please. Oh and some peanut butter."

"Wow, you really are crazy about her." Mr. Schue laughed.

"More than you will ever know."

The doctors walked out almost as soon as Mr. Schue had left.

Noah stood up. "Well?"

"We're still gathering the test results, but Rachel would like you in with her."

Noah lowered his head, knowing that he had done the angry panic attack thing once more as he walked up to Rachel's hospital room.

Noah sat down in the chair next to Rachel's still quivering body.

Then the doctors walked in, holding a clipboard with a single piece of paper on it.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the sounds ringing through both of their ears.

The breathing, the rustling of papers, the clock ticking, their minds ticking like an explosive bomb.

And then the dreaded words flowed out of the doctors mouth. "Ms. Berry and Mr. Puckerman, I'm sorry to say that Rachel has indeed miscarried."

And that's when all perfection they had felt in life during the last days at the hospital before this day, ended.

It's surprising isn't it?

How one moment can make a ton feel horrible - like life doesn't even make sense.

This is one of those moments.

And this is most certainly a moment neither Noah, nor Rachel want to remember.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the past few weeks Noah has noticed so many changes about Rachel.

She never sang in Glee Club.

She wasn't being the obnoxious, cocky girl she usually was.

She was being quieter.

And the worse one was - she was avoiding him.

Rachel slammed the locker shut, jumping as she saw Kurt's face beside her.

She stared down at the floor shyly, about to turn away and avoid conflict by Kurt. She wasn't up to hearing him boast about how he'd got the main part for the school Spring production.

But then again - she wasn't up to hearing anyone talk.

Not even herself.

Every since the miscarriage, it was like she couldn't trust herself to move. Like if she did - her bones and heart would shatter, and she'd just fall to the floor.

She was depressed.

She was broken.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Rachel. Your not the quirky, happy Rachel I used to know." Kurt sighed.

"You used to hate that Rachel." Rachel whispered, her arms wrapped around her chest.

"I didn't exactly hate her. I loved her talent, and I loved how happy she always used to be. And then that changed, what exactly happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel sighed, turning away.

"Don't be like that. I may not get on so well with you - but it doesn't mean I'm going to let you run away - especially when you look like your about to collapse in a fit of sobs."

Rachel shrugged. "So what if I did? Everyone just looks right through me anyway. No one would care."

"You know that's not true." Kurt protested.

"Tell me who would care then!?" Rachel snapped.

Kurt looked taken aback, his mouth dropped open. He tried to come up with someone.

"Exactly. No one." Rachel turned away from Kurt's gobsmacked face and rushed down the hallway and into Glee Club rehearsal.

She took her seat - the place where she usually sat at the back of the room.

Mr. Schue and the rest of the students piled in, taking there seats and once again Rachel was left sat by herself.

She closed her eyes, leaning back against the chair fighting the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked from the front of the room.

Rachel stood up and marched into the middle of the rehearsal room. "Actually, no. I'm freaking pissed off."

"Care to explain why?" Mr. Schuester said calmly. He'd dealt with pissed off students before - no doubt he could handle Rachel and her pettiness.

"Does anyone know what it's like to loose something precious to you?" Rachel asked. Finn raised his hand, as did Kurt.

"I got pregnant around five months ago." Rachel stated confidently. "None of you found out about it, and obviously I never told you. I kept it hidden."

Rachel's eyes travelled around the room, noticing that Noah's presence wasn't there. She pushed the unsettling feeling aside and continued her rant.

"A month ago, I miscarried."

She felt the tears coming on.

"Noah Puckerman was the father. He had been my rock." Rachel sighed, tears slipping down her cheeks. "After loosing this precious piece of life, I feel alone. Because no one here has gone through a miscarriage. None of you knew - so none of you could help. Noah was useless. He was never there - he was always busy. Football practice, which I know is important, don't get me wrong. But it still annoys me."

"Not to be a bitch or anything, but why would he bother with you anyway?" Santana rose her hand.

"Just because your saying not to be a bitch - doesn't make it a non-bitchy comment, Santana." Rachel snapped, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rachel, just stop." Mr. Schuester snapped. "Go take your seat."

"I'm not finished." Rachel sighed, running a hand through her dark brown curls. "Ever since losing the baby - I've found life, like it was hard to live. Like there was no purpose. Me and Noah knew that we were having a little girl which made it harder. We were going to keep the baby - we were even thinking of names. It brought us closer together." Rachel blinked back more tears.

Everyone looked at her, a blank expression.

"Exactly what I thought. None of you even care." Rachel sighed. "What's the point in me even being here? It's clear of what you think of me. You think I'm a naive little bitch. And I was. But does a naive little bitch-"

"Sleep with the biggest player in town? Yup. That sounds about right." Santana said.

"Santana just shut the fuck up!" Rachel yelled. "You know what, I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

Before anyone could say that, Rachel rushed out, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Her fist connected with someones lockers.

Her back slid down the wall, sobs wracking her body.

She heard footsteps.

She didn't even have to look up to know it was Finn.

"Rachel-" He began.

"Just leave me alone."

"No, I'm not going too."

"Just leave me alone, to die. I just want to die." She sobbed, her heart pounding against her ribs.

No one knew how much Rachel just wanted that pounding to stop entirely.

For her to be buried 8 feet under.

"I'm ringing Puck." Finn stated.

And then she heard him - his voice sounding through the speakers. "What is it? I know I'm late for Glee Club, the hospital rang. Something about Rachel."

"I'm here with Rachel. Mate, she really needs you."

"Why? She's not been bothered with me."

"She wants too kill herself, Noah."

"I'll be there now."


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel's eyes brimmed up with tears as she saw the familiar person walk towards her.

His mowhawked head now shaven, his skin the familiar shade of tan that it always was.

She blinked back the tears, her lips pressed in a tight thin line, sucking on them, feeling like she was sucking the life out of herself.

"Rachel." He breathed, stepping closer to her.

She jerked backwards, as he reached out his hands to stroke the hair that was in her face away.

Rachel hesitantly moved the hair behind her ear in a slight movement - a way that she had grown so accustomed too.

"You look different." He whispered, observing his ex-girlfriend standing in front of her.

"People change. You have." Rachel sighed, bitterly.

He was expecting her to be mad, he hadn't tried to contact her at all since the miscarriage.

"I know." He shrugged. "I can't help the way I want to be can I, Rachel?" Noah said in more of a question.

Rachel's head hit one of the lockers behind her, as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "You don't know how hard these past two months have been for me."

"I'm pretty sure I do. They've been bad for me too." Noah sighed, moving closer to Rachel.

But she moved away still.

"Just don't touch me." Rachel hissed, her hands trying to cover her body.

Noah observed her body.

It was smaller, skinnier, than the last time he had seen her.

She looked paler.

Unhealthy, even.

"You haven't been eating." He stated.

Rachel shrugged. "The occasional apple or something, but not very often. It hurts to eat."

"Are you trying to kill yourself from the inside out?" Noah snapped, harsher than intended.

"Actually, yes." Rachel sighed. "I hate myself and I hate life."

And that was all it took to make Noah realize how much Rachel had changed.

How much pain she was in.

"My dad's know about how I got pregnant, and they kicked me out. So now I'm staying with Mercedes." Rachel whispered, her voice weak.

"Do they know I was the dad?"

Rachel shook her head. "I didn't want to get you in trouble."

She took in a few several shaky breaths, before her head hit the lockers again.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate it, Noah." Rachel croaked, tears falling down her cheeks. "I hate what I've become. You know I can't go to sleep at night without that feeling of wanting to kill myself, of overdosing. I can't got a week without harming myself in some way. It just hurts, so much. Not the pain of harming myself, but the pain of knowing what I've become."

"Well then let me help you."

"Nothing can help me now. I can't stop. It's like I've pressed a button labelled 'Self-Destruct' and I'm trying to hurt myself." Rachel sighed, vulnerability clear in her voice.

"Why? Why do you do it?"

"It's that feeling you get afterwards. It's like being high, like for that moment afterwards everything feels okay. Like you can sleep at night. It's weird, isn't it? How something so evil can feel so good?"

Even Noah had tears in his eyes from those words, he stepped forward, his hand touching Rachel's.

And this time she didn't flinch.

"Please ... Just let me help you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Nothing can help me, Noah." Rachel whispered, her voice raw and sore from the tears that were pricking in the back of her eyes.

"Well I can try." Noah reasoned, gripping Rachel's hands. "Please, just let me try."

Rachel stared down at her feet. "Look, I'm sorry. I've been a crappy girlfriend, and a crappy friend. This miscarriage didn't just happen to me, it happened to you as well."

Noah sighed, lifting Rachel's head - so her eyes were looking into his. "Your taking this harder, because I was going to be a crappy dad anyway-"

"You know that's not true, Noah. You know you were going to be an amazing dad." Rachel sniffed, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Noah's thumb brushed it away. "I told you, I wanted to be called Puck."

Even Rachel had to crack a smile at this - the first smile in a while. "Your a bad influence on me, you know that Puck? Your making me smile."

Noah's lips tenderly brushed over her cheek, a small smile lighting up his face. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I want you, Noah." Rachel whispered, her voice croaky.

"Likewise, Ms. Berry." Noah was now behind her, his breath tickling the back of Rachel's neck - making the hairs stand up on end. "But this isn't the most ideal place to have sex now is it? The assembly hall?"

A silence hung in the air, before Rachel turned around - pressing her lips to Noah's.

She didn't care anymore.

She just wanted to let go.

Let go of all the hurt and pain she had been feeling; forget about the scars on her arms, some of them faded, some fresh wounds, forget about her parents and forget about the miscarriage.

She just wanted to let this moment be perfect.

"Rach, I haven't got protection." Noah whispered, his hand riding up her top, fiddling with the clasp of her bra.

"I don't care, Noah." Rachel said, breathlessly. "I just want this night to be perfect; and it is."

Noah nodded his head in agreement, as Rachel pulled her black top over her dark brown curls, her beanie falling off and onto the wooden floorboards of the assembly hall.

Noah's hands were still fiddling with the clasp of Rachel's bra, while Rachel's were trying to tug down the zipper on his jeans.

Then Rachel let out a loud giggle. "This is not how I imagined my sort-of first time."

"Well, second time." Noah pointed out.

"It's not your secon time, though." Rachel reasoned, as Noah sat upright.

Noah shrugged. "The other girls were meaningless, you ... your real. You mean something. I-I-"

He knew what he wanted to say.

He knew what he had to say.

It was true, he did.

And Rachel felt the same way.

"Rachel, I love you. I'm in love with you."


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel's gaze flickered around the room, a sigh escaping her lips as she realized that Noah was indeed, not there.

Just like the past three Glee Club rehearsals.

Ever since they both exchanged the three words to each other, things had been awkward.

It was like she was an ant and he was a shoe, and he was trying to crush her heart and kill her.

"Rachel, are you okay? You seem very distracted." Finn asked, tapping her shoulder, bringing her out of her sincere thoughts.

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem it. You look pale and nauseous." Finn sighed, staring at Rachel with hawk eyes.

Hawk eyes filled with worry.

"I'm just worried about Noah, okay? Does there have to be an exact reason why I feel ill?" Rachel snapped, standing up and stomping out of the room.

Tears blurred her vision, a sigh escaping her lips.

Finn walked out moments later.

"Your not okay, are you?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

Rachel shook her head, against Finn's chest. "Noah told me he loved me."

Finn's jaw dropped. "And is that a bad thing?"

"I said it back. And now he doesn't wanna talk to me. He hasn't spoken to me. I've texted, I've rang but he didn't ... He hasn't returned or replied to any of them." Rachel murmured, tears falling down her cheeiks. "Finn, what if something bad has happened to him? What if he's been in some crazy car accident or ..."

Finn couldn't help but think the same thing.

Rachel's body began to wrack with sobs and the pain at the possible loss of the guy she loved, against Finn's body.

It made his heart ache.

He wanted to help her.

"Shhh ... Shhh ... I need to give you a piece of advice, okay?" Finn smiled down at her.

Rachel looked up at Finn's face, and nodded.

"I need you to look behind you."

Confusion was etched across Rachel's face, but she did it anyway.

And there - stood only a matter of metres away from her, was the boy she loved.

Rachel's feet pounded against the school hallway floors, as she flew into his arms.

"I thought something bad had happened, that you had been hurt when you didn't reply and oh my god. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Rachel sobbed.

Noah's arms wrapped tighter around her sobbing frame. "But I'm not hurt. I'm fine, baby ..." He cooed, pressing his lips to the top of Rachel's head.

"Oh my god, I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to tell you this, and how much I love you and that I wouldn't be able to do this without you and-"

"Do what without me?" Noah's eyebrows furrowed.

Rachel leaned down, picking up her bag, and rummaging around her bag.

"Noah ..." Rachel murmured.

Noah nodded, staring intently at the suddenly brightened face that belonged to Rachel Berry.

She pressed something into his hand, leaving only his eyes to tell.

"Rachel, what is this?" Noah's eyes widened.

"Noah, I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a kid."


End file.
